Hiccups
by fudge chocoholic
Summary: Nagtatanong at nagperperform si Mikan ng mga kung anuano para mawala na ang nakakainis niyang hiccups. Isang oneshot.


**Hiccups**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi aking ang Gakuen Alice

* * *

Isang magandang araw ngayon kaya naisipan ng mga teacher na papuntahin sa Central Town ang mga estudyante ng elementary division. Noong Araw din na iyon, nagkaroon ng hiccups si Mikan Sakura.

"Ho-(hic) taru (hic) alammo (hic) kungpaano (hic) mawala (hic) ang hic- (hic) cups?" tanong ni Mikan sa kanyang genius na best friend sa si Hotaru Imai.

"Nakakairita. Ang pagkakaalam ko, kailangan mong uminom ng 12 oz. ng tubig." Sabi ni Hotaru.

"Sig- (hic) ebibli (hic) akong (hic) tubigpero (hic) pautang (hic) muna," sabi ni Mikan at pinahiram siya ng sampung rabbits ni Yuu Tobita: isa pa niyang kaibigan. Agad siyang bumili ng 12 oz. na bote ng tubig at ininom agad, hindi man lang huminto para huminga.

"Wa (hic) effect (hic) ata (hic, hic)," sabi ni Mikan.

"Subukan mo kayang mag-pakiliti? Effective raw iyon pangtanggal ng hiccups, " suggestion ni Yuu.

"Ho-(hic) taru- (hic) uuu (hic)," sabi ni Mikan sabay tingin sa magaling na inventor pero agad na-headshot ng isang baka-bullet.

"No way," sabi ni Hotaru. Wala man lang emosyon sa kanyang boses. Namulot siya ng mga "wish flowers" at inilagay sa ilalim ng ilong ni Mikan. Nakiliti ito at nagsabay ang sinok at tawa.

"(Hic) tama (hic) haha (hic) naha (hic) haha (hic) !" pakiusap ni Mikan.

"Wa effect pa rin," sabi ni Yuu.

"Ru- (hic) ka! (hic) may (hic) gamut (hic) alam (hic) hic- (hic) cups?" tanong ni Mikan sa isang batang blondie na ine-enjoy ang company ng kanyang animal friends.

"Huh? Uh, pagkakaalam ko, kailangan mo hilain ang dila mo, gaahh! Ho-hotaru! Ang kilabot ng-" sabi Ruka.

"Heh. May bago nanam akong pang blackmail," sabi ni Hotaru habang ipinakita sa grupo ng kabataan ang bagong mga pics ni Ruka kasama ang kanyang mga buddies.

"Hoy!" sigaw ni Ruka habang hinahabol si Hotaru with special help galing sa kanyang mga animal buddies (muntik nang nagiba yung Central Town). Hbang naghahabulan sila, sinubukan ni Mikan ang suggestion ni Ruka. Patuloy pa rin sa pagsinok. Napadaan namn itong si Sumire..

"Haaay, naku… Siguradong walang pera nanaman iyang si Miss No Star kaya nakalawit ang dila at naglalaway habang pinagmamasdan ang masasarap na pagkain. Ahahaha!" sabi ni Sumire.

"(hic) Hin- (hic) di!May (hic) hic-(hic) cups (hic) lang (hic) ako! (hic,hic,hic)" paliwanag ni Mikan.

"Yun lang, di mo magawang tanggalin! Ang hina mo talaga! Alam naman ng lahat ng para mawala ang hiccups, kailangan mong titigan ang taong pinaka-ayaw mo sa loob ng fifteen minutes. Duhh-hahaha!" paliwanag ni Sumire.

"Si- (hic) noka-(hic) ya (hic)?" tanong ni Mikan sa sarili.

"Ultimate enemy ni Mikan? Si Natsume yun," sabi ni Kokoroyomi na galing lang sa pagbili ng cotton candy.

"Na- (hic) tsu- (hic) me (hic) !" sigaw ni Mikan.

"Binasa ko lang naman ang utak mo. Nmmm, sharap!" paliwanag ni Kokoroyomi sabay kain ng isang cotton candy. Agad gumawa ng one-man search party si Mikan par mahanap si Natsume at nahanap siyang nag-babasa sa ilalim n isang puno, malayo sa mga tao. Stare-----

"Anong tinitingin- tingin mo diyan?" tanong ni Natsume kay Mikan.

"Para (hic) mawa- (hic) la (hic) Hic- (hic,hic) cups (hic, hic, hic)," paliwanag ni Mikan.

"Ganyan ka batalaga kahina? Hindi iyan gagana kahit natunaw ang crush mo sa kakatingin mo sa kanya." sabi ni Natsume.

"Anong (hic) crush! (hic, hic, hic) huwag (hic) kang (hic) umasa (hic, hic)diyan (hic, hic)!" sigaw ni Mikan kaya biglang nagsiliparan ang mga ibon.

"Tss. Ganyan ba lahat ng babae?"

"Huwag (hic) kang (hic) mayabang (hic, hic)diyan (hic, hic)!"

"Hindi ako mayabang, mahangin lang."

"Pa- (hic) rehas (hic) lang (hic)!"

"Alam naman ng lahat na para mawala ang hiccups, kailangan mo matakot."

"Pff (hic) gay- (hic, hic)lord (hic)," bulong ni Mikan sa sarili bago umalis.

"Walk-out queen," bulong ni Natsume sa sarili.

"Kamusta naman?" tanong ni Yuu.

"Taku-(hic) tin (hic) sarili (hic)," sabi ni Mikan.

"Taku-tin, takutin ang sarili?" sabi ni Hotaru, hininto muna nila ang paghahabulan. "May na-isip na ako." At pinaalis muna niya si Mikan at ipinaliwanag ang kanyang plano kina Yuu, Ruka, Yoichi at Kokoroyomi.

Naglalakad si Mikan sa mini-parke sa Central Town nag biglang humingi ng saklolo si Ruka. Agad siyang tumakbo papunta sa direksyon ng sigaw at nakita niya si Ruka na nakabitin sa isang fallen tree branch at mukhang malapit nang mahulog sa isang bangin.. na puno ng mga pating!

"Ru- (hic) ka! (hic) A-(hic) lice! (hic)" sigaw ni Mikan.

"Sinubukan ko pero ayaw gumana!" sigaw naman ni Ruka.

_Sa likod ng mga bushes…may nagbubulungan…_

"Kahit na ginamitan natin siya ng illusion, wa-effect pa rin sa kanya!"

"Plan B." Agad in-activate ni Yoichi ang alice niya.

_Sa ilusyon…_

"Huw-(hic) aaaaaa-(hic) aaaa(hic)" sigaw ni Mikan habang tinutulak siya ng mga multo palapit sa bangin at…

"**Mikan!"** Nahulog sa bangin.

"Napa sobra yata." Agad na nawala ang ilusyon.

"Ano? Ba? Balk ba ninyo ako patayin! Uy, nawala yung hiccups ko!" sabi ni Mikan.

"Yay! Success!" Pero...

Hic,hic,hic... Sino kaya ang bagong biktima ng hiccups?

* * *

a/n: Pasensya kung korny at may mga maling spelling.


End file.
